The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a miniature electrical connector used for connecting electronic devices such as personal computers.
Recently, personal computers have begun to use miniature connectors referred to as USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors.
Referring to FIG. 5, a miniature electrical connector, typically includes: a connector socket 2A mounted on a printed circuit substrate 1A. A connector plug 3A, is insertable within connector socket 2A. Connector socket 2A includes a shield case 4A, which is formed by bending a metal sheet in the shape of a rectangular column.
An insulative housing 6A, disposed within shield case 4A, supports four contact pins SA. Contact pins 5A are laterally arranged side-by-side. An intermediate section of contact pins 5A is fixed to an insulative housing base 6a. This arrangement connects external connecting ends 5a to contact pins 5A. An end support 6b is integrally molded with the upper half of insulative housing base 6a. End support 6b is formed so that its vertical thickness is roughly half that of shield case 4A. A bottom wall of end support 6b supports a contact end 5b of contact pins 5A.
Connector plug 3A connects to connector socket 2A. A shield case 7A, which is formed as a rectangular column, can be inserted inside shield case 4A. A space 8A is formed within a plug shield 7a of shield case 7A and receives end support 6b. A contactor 10 has a contact end 10a positioned directly below space 8A. Contact end 10a is supported by an end support 9a of an insulative housing 9A.
Shield cases 4A and 7A are formed by bending sheets of metal at right angles to form a rectangle. The bottom walls abut against each other to close the rectangle. However, due to "springing back" inherent in the bending) process, the left and right surfaces tend to open resulting in lowered production yields.
This springing back tendency is an obstacle to reducing the size of connector socket 2A and connector plug 3A. It is more difficult to process the shield cases 4A and 7A as their size is reduced.